


An unexpected reunion

by blue_assassin



Category: Dragon Prince - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kisses, M/M, Reunions, at all, but he tries, but in a "will kill you" way, callum is not sneaky, cuteness, elf dads, elves crying, ethari just wants his hubby back, i'm done, kinda subtle raylum, lain is fab, okay, so is tiadrin, yet another escape form the coin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: One year after the war between humans and elves, Callum an Rayla have finaly found a way to save her parents and Runaan from the coins they are trapped in. Cute reunions follow.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Lain & Runaan & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! It's your friendly nieghborhood son/daughter/child of hades, back with the final establishment of what I like to call operation: introduce my fandoms! This is, as you know, a TDP fic. Before we begin, I would like to note that I took creative liberites with this one and we are gonna assume that the squad found out that runaan was in a coin andnd rayla's parents were there too. Sorry if you are opposed to that.  
> Happy reading! XD

~~~~ symbolizes changes btwn Xadia and human kingdoms (and there will be a lot of them)

Tension was high as Rayla moved fluidly around the castle. Her feet barely touched the ground as she flew from tower to tower, wall to wall, avoiding guards and sentries without a sound. With the shadows to shroud her movement, the only sign of her existence was the faint rush of wind as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. She moved as of she were a sihouette, making no noise as she crept through the halls of Katolis castle.

'Almost there,' Rayla thought, 'Just a few more turns.' 

She could do it. She had to. If she could just get to the study without-

CRASH!

Rayla whipped around, scanning the area for immediate danger, before hissing angrily, "Callum!"

Her boyfriend looked at her apologetically, trying to distangle himsef from the suit of armour he had knocked over. "Sorry! Sorry!" he whispered, tiptoing up beside her.

Rayla rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow. The doorway was just up ahead, so the pair moved extra quietly to avoid conflict. She opened the door, years of moonshadow assassin training allowing her to make it a silent movement. No one was in the study obviously, seeing as the war had been over for a year, and the dark mage who owned the stuy was long dead. As soon as Callum slipped through the crack in the door, Rayla followed, snapping it shut behind them locking the door.

"So..." Callum started, picking up a book off the dust ridden desk, What are we looking for exactly?"

Rayla moved to search the drawers of Viren's large desk as she replied, "If what yer aunt's human friend said is correct, then we're lookin' for three small coins. Ye should be able to see their faces on the outside."

"Right, right." Callum nodded, moving to look through the other shelves and book cases.

"If we can find them, we can bring them back to the dragon queen. She can get them out, and we can clear my parents' name!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethari wasn't quite sure why he kept coming back to the pond.

He had no reason to, nor would he ever have any reason to agan. Runaan was deadnow and his beloved husband's flower had sunk along with the others, taking a bit of Ethari's heart with it. He was gone, and nothing could change that. No one could change it, even of it stung. 

Slowly, as if he were in a trance, Ethari made his way once agon down to the fountain. He always chose this time of day to visit the pond, when the moon was highest because, if he looked hard enough, he could see into the water. He could see the flower, the only thing left of the man he loved. "Another year gone, Runaan." he muttered sadly as his own reflecton stared back at him in the water, "You'be so proud of our girl, love. Rayla's turning out to be every bit the warrior her parents were. I think she's done better than any of us ever expected." he chuckled a bit at this, thn sighed, looking back into the water and at the sunken flowers. He glanced at the one nearest him in particular, its gem glowing faintly. Ethari stood to leave, then stopped. Wait. The gem shouldn't be glowing at all, Runaan was dead. "Wa-what? No no no no! There's no way!" Ethari rushed to the edge ofthe pool, his face mere inches from the surface. To his complete disbelief, there it was, the flower, its gem pulsing faintly and hovering about six inches from the bottom of the pool. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any luck?" Rayla asked.

"I...uh...wait! Oh...no, that's not it. Callum sighed, "Nothing."

Rayla groaned and slumped to the floor. They had been searching for hours now, on edge the entire time, and had gotten absolutely no where. Where could those coins be?

Callum gave her a kind smile and offered his hand, "Don't worry, Rayla. We'll find them. I'm sure of it." He pulled her up, leading her to one of the coners of the room, " There's one place we haven't checked." Then he pointed to a black chest in the corner, "I couldn't get it open."

"Callum, you're a genius!" Rayla exclaimed, kissing his cheek before running to unlock the chest. She was able to pick the lock easily, and then pulled it open and rifling through the contents. Jars of questionable substances, a few dried herb bundles, amulets, and a watch of bloodstained fabric. Definitely some of the things a dark mage would have, but not the ones they needed. Rayla closed the chest with a sigh, tears welling in her eyes. All this work for nothing! It jut wasn't fair! Runaan had been like a father to her, an her parents, well..they were her parents. She missed them. But it seemed her chances of findong them were gone now. The'd searched everywhere and still nothing.

"Rayla," Callum called.

"What, Callum?" she snapped.

There was an uncertain edge to his voice as he replied," I think I found them." 

Rayla gasped standing up quickly and turnng to see Callum holding an epmty black bag on one hand, and three gleaming gold coins in another.

"It was under a loose floor slat." Callum explained.

"Way to go, Callum!" Rayla exclaimed.

She attatched the bag to her belt and ran to the window, "Callum, come on! The sooner we get to the dragon queen, the better!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ethrai couldn't stand being uncertain anymore. He sent a tendril of magic towards the lotus, half expecting the stillness he should feel. But no. When his mgic touched the flower, he could feel Runaan's heart beat, strong and steady as it always was. He crumpled to his knees, happy, scared, and confused all at the same time. How had Runaan come back? Where was he? Was he okay? There there so many questions swirling in his head, but no answers. Ethari sighed, resting his head on the edge of the pond. If Runaan was truly alive, he would come home. For now, he had the flower. For now, that had to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! Here's the second installment of this fic, where we really get into the relationship and Runaan/Etheri stuff (Ruthari, as many call them).  
> Happy reading! XD

“Rayla, what’s all this about?” Ethari asked in utter confusion as the girl dragged him through the trees.

Not ten minutes ago, Rayla had burst into their house, gotten his attention through a reflection, and explained to him that she had a very special surprise planned for him if he would just follow her. As soon as they were out of the grove, the ghost spell lifted, and Rayla had grabbed his hand.

“I can’t tell you!” she laughed, “It’ll ruin the surprise!”

So we ran until we made it to the clearing where He, Runaan, and Rayla had often caught adoraburrs together.

“Rayla, wha-”

“Just wait here,” Rayla ordered, leaving me alone at the center of the clearing, “And close your eyes!”

A bit reluctantly, he did. Something very strange was going on here. Ethari could feel it. But what, he did not know. After a minute, he heard a pair of footsteps behind me. No, wait..two pairs? Three? Who had she brought with her

“Okay, you can turn around and open your eyes!” Rayla’s voice called to him.

He did, and instantly, his breath left his lungs. Tiadrin and Lain, smiling and happy, stood before him.

“Hey, Ethari.” Tiadrin smiled warmly, “It’s been a while.”

Ethari gaped at them, “I-I don’t...what are you doing here? I thought-”

Lain shrugged, “Yeah, we heard about the whole, “Lain and Tiardin deserted the Dragon Guard and all that stuff,” he said, “But, you see, we didn’t.”

“The dark mage trapped us inside coins and we couldn’t figure out how to get out.” Tiadrin continued, “But Rayla and Callum helped us.” she smiled fondly at her daughter.

“It was right boring without you, mate.” Lain nodded with his usual lazy smile.

Ethari wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. His friends, my best friends, were here, standing before me. They weren’t traitors, they weren’t dead. They were standing before him, looking as if not a day had passed.

Ethari took a shuddering breath, “By the moon, I missed you guys.” he said, pulling both Lain and Tiadrin into a tight embrace.

“We missed you too, ‘thari.” Tiadrin sniffled, pulling back.

They stood there for a minute, then a thought occurred to him. A faint hope, so far fetched, that it was almost useless to ask. But...if Lain and Tiadrin had been trapped in a coin, them, maybe…

“Lain, Tiadrin,” he started slowly, “there didn’t happen to be anyone else trapped in the coins too, was there?”

 _Please say yes, please, please say yes,_ he thought desperately, _Please say it’s him._

Instead, he got a far better reply, “I believe I can answer that.” a familiar voice said.

Immediately, he whipped around with a gasp, tears already forming, and meeting the striking turquoise eyes he so adored. Ethari wanted more than anything to go to him, to run into the arms he always trusted to catch him, but he held back. He needed to make sure Runaan was okay first. One horn was missing, and there was a large bruise on his upper arm, but he was otherwise okay. 

Check completed, he ran and threw himself into his husband’s arms. Unable to contain his tears any longer, he sobbed into his chest in complete love and joy as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly, fully aware of the wetness that fell on his own shoulders. Pulling back, he cupped the other elf's face in his hands, running his thumbs over his jaw, before capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

After a minute, Ethari wiped his eyes, “Runaan, I don’t understand. I-I thought...because of your lotus..”

“No, I wasn’t dead, Ethari. Just trapped, as Taidrin and Lain were.” Runaan explained, smiling softly.

He choked back a sob, pulling Runaan back to him and burrowing his face in his shoulder. He was here, he was alive. His love, his husband, his Runaan. As he cried into his shoulder, Runaan rubbed circles on his lower back and carded his fingers through Ethari's hair in a way that felt so familiar, so right. 

“I’m back, Ethari. I’m here” he whispered, “I promised I would return your heart to you, and I did.”

He sniffed, pulling back to grin at him like the lovesick fool he was, “You definitely did, my shade, you most definitely did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight. There you have it, some fluff and a bit of angst (kinda?) Hope you liked it!
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!
> 
> -Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Boom Shacka Lacka my doodz! It has been done! This was going to be a oneshot, but it ended up so long that i had to divided into two parts. I'll post the nxt one tomorrow, but, until then, I hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it and, if so, feel free to leave comments and kudos to fuel my poor soul
> 
> Ciao, ventosa!  
> -Blue


End file.
